Romantic Getaway
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne go on a weekend vacation. Small drama, along with lots of fluff. MoJo chapter story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Romantic Getaway

It was a Saturday night and Maureen and Joanne just finished their fourth round of expressing their love for one another in the physical way. Now they were both currently molded into one another, still trying to calm down from that blissful high.

"So I was thinking…" Maureen softly said, her green, sparkling eyes, focused on Joanne's. "We should go on vacation, just the two of us."

Joanne smiled at the thought, her hand gently combing through Maureen's wild tresses. "What did you have in mind?"

Maureen brilliantly grinned. She had been planning this for awhile now and knew Joanne would love what her creative mind had come up with. "Well…remember when we first started dating, and we went up to that lodge by the river?"

Joanne's face sort of fell, her mind scanning through her time spent with Maureen, no lodge registering in her mind, "Uh no…"

Maureen's eyebrows shifted up, "Pookie? Come on. You have to remember, it was the most romantic thing I have ever done for you. It's only been four years, you have to remember."

Joanne's hand stilled in Maureen's hair, moving to rest on her bareback, "Honeybear, you and I have never been to a lodge. Sure we have been on vacation, but always hotels…"

Maureen's grin had faded from her mouth, a pure look of confusion hitting her now, "Seriously? You don't remember. We took my motorcycle because you said it would be romantic to ride on the back with your arms wrapped around my waist."

A smile soon found Joanne's lips, "Are you sure you didn't make this up in your head? Because you and I have never done anything like that. I actually think I've only ever been on your motorcycle one time, and we stayed in a parking lot because you were teaching me how to drive it."

Maureen sat up detangling from Joanne's arms, a hand running through her hair, "Joanne, you have to remember. We cuddled in front of the fireplace, walked along the beach, had tons and _tons_ of sex, ate breakfast _in_ bed everyday! It was the best time ever! And you kept praising me about how romantic I was. And then you would thank me with even more sex. How could you not remember such a great time like that?"

"Honeybear…are you sure you didn't make this up?" Joanne asked, cupping the drama queen's cheek, "You love sex, maybe it was a wishful vacation you wished you and I took together. And if you want I'll take you up on that offer. I could use a good weekend getaway."

Maureen pouted, "Yeah let's do it…" She trailed, and then her face lit up, "Yeah let's do it! And then once you get there you'll remember the trip. Just you wait and see Joanne."

"I'm sure I will babe." Joanne said, lying back down. "And babe, why don't you do romantic stuff like that for me in real life?"

Maureen huffed, "Hey, I am _so_ romantic. I've done tons of things. Remember for our third anniversary I filled the apartment with candles and rose petals. And for your birthdays I kick ass with that romantic stuff."

Joanne nodded, "Actually yeah…you are pretty good at stuff like that." She let a memory play out in her mind, "Remember that time I came home from work and you were covered in whipped cream?"

"That was romantic _and_ kinky." Maureen smiled snuggling back into Joanne.

"Hey Honeybear, how did you afford this so called vacation we went on four years ago?" Joanne asked smirking, still not remembering any lodge.

"I don't remember. I made some extra money. I saved for months." Maureen said, "I can't believe you don't remember. It was like one of the most selfless things I had ever done in my life."

"Well I can't wait to see this place." Joanne said.

"Me either." Maureen smiled, tracing her fingers around Joanne's stomach, "If you call ahead, the people at the lodge will cover your bed with rose petals, light candles, and leave a bottle of champagne. It's probably the ultimate romantic getaway I have ever been on."

Joanne lay back, pulling Maureen closer, letting her eyes close as she tried to remember such a wonderful place Maureen was describing. Still nothing had come to mind. But the lawyer had to give Maureen credit; she could be really romantic when she wanted too. Not only for special occasions either. The diva could turn anything she wanted into romance, which was part of her softer side. The side of Maureen only Joanne had the privilege of seeing.

A week later, the two stood in the parking garage of their building trying to load everything onto Maureen's bike.

"Are you sure everything will fit?" Joanne asked, standing back watching as Maureen struggled with loading their luggage.

"Yes." Maureen said a hint of frustration in her voice, "Everything fit last time. So I'm going to make everything fit this time."

Joanne rolled her eyes, as romantic as this weekend getaway sounded, she was beginning to get annoyed every time Maureen mentioned, _'the last time'_. The lawyer still had no memory of this adventure.

"Okay!" Maureen happily said pointing to her bike, "Everything fit, just like I said it would. Ready?"

"Yeah." Joanne nodded watching Maureen climb on. She handed Joanne a helmet, put one on herself, and then started the engine up, motioning for Joanne to hop on the back.

"Hold on." Maureen smirked, her smile only getting wider when she felt Joanne's arms wrap around her waist, holding on to her firmly.

"Just…don't go fast." Joanne said tightening her grip on the diva as she began to slowly drive out of the parking garage.

"Once we are out of the city just…close your eyes." Maureen said, telling Joanne that she was definitely going to kick the sped up a notch once she was free from traffic. "Just like last time…"

All Joanne could do was shake her head, hold on tight, and pray Maureen got them there safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New MoJo Chapter story! Yay! It's going to be a short one though. Some romance, which means MoJo fluff. and small drama...cuz dun, dun, dun, why does Maureen remember this trip and Joanne doesn't? **

**I Don't Own Anything! **

**I hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for re-posting. but I was rereading and noticed I had spelt a word wrong several times throughout this chapter, so I decided to fix it. **

**So you don't have to read it again if you don't want, nothing changed, besides the spelling of a word. ;) **

**thanks again for R&Ring!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 2

It was around noon when Maureen pulled up to the lodge. She turned the engine off, set the bike up and climbed off, Joanne right behind her.

"How did you like the ride?" Maureen smirked, taking her helmet off, letting her hair play with the small breeze. "Did it spike a memory?"

Joanne took her helmet off, a small smile hiding underneath, "I actually really enjoyed the ride, but it didn't spike any memories."

"Well maybe…" Maureen began in a soft voice, taking a step forward to drape an arm over the lawyer's shoulder, "When we check in and get into our room you'll remember something."

"Perhaps." Joanne whispered, her arms circling around Maureen's waist, their lips inches apart, until finally after a beat or two she closed the gap.

After a minute or two later Joanne pulled back, smiling as Maureen tried to lean in for more, but the lawyer denied her luscious lips.

"Pookie?"

Joanne giggled giving the diva a quick peck on the lips before fully pulling away, "Let's wait until we are in the privacy of our own room."

Maureen pouted, and was quickly hot on Joanne's heels as the lawyer made her way into the lodge hotel, "But I didn't even get to use tongue…"

Joanne turned her head looking at Maureen over her shoulder, "Trust me honeybear, you'll be using your tongue a lot this weekend." She winked, smiling at the stunned but pleased look on her girlfriend's face, and then carried on for the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, after Joanne checked them in, they parked Maureen's motorcycle, and grabbed their luggage; they went in search of their room.

"302…" Joanne mumbled looking down at a paper she was holding, then back up towards the numbers on the doors she was passing as she walked down the hallway. "Ah ha, here we are." She quickly put the key in, opened the door and walked in, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Maureen too was beaming with thrill, "This is our _old _room!"

Joanne cocked an eyebrow in her direction, "What?"

"We stayed here the last time." Maureen said dropping everything she was carrying on the ground. "I can't believe we actually got it."

Joanne didn't say anything, not wanting to even start a disagreement with Maureen, knowing very well she had never set foot in this lodge before. Instead she moved her attention back on the room, admiring the sight of perfectly scattered rose petals, lit candles, and a bottle of unopened champagne.

"Maureen, this is really romantic."

Maureen grinned brightly, turning to wrap her arms around Joanne's waist, "See, I told you if you call ahead they would do this for you."

Joanne moved closer to Maureen, "But I didn't call…the room is under my name."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes, rewarding Joanne with a swift kiss, "I did silly. They can't see me over the phone, they had no idea I wasn't you."

"Aw, baby…" Joanne cooed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maureen smirked detaching from Joanne and heading over to the champagne, "Now lets crack open the bubbly, get tipsy, and break in the bed!"

"The way you're making me swoon right now, I say we reverse that order." Joanne seductively said, shutting the door behind her, before making her way over to Maureen, scooping her up and placing her on the bed.

"I like they way you think!" Maureen giggled, snaking her arms firmly around Joanne's neck, pulling her down on top of her. "This weekend is going to be fun."

"So much fun." Joanne smiled, brushing some stray curls out of Maureen's face, her thumb gently running over her smooth cheekbone, before leaning down to capture those delicious lips in a warm kiss.

An hour and a half later the two lay in bed, with rose petals and sheets strewn all around them, their clothes scattered all over the floor.

Maureen slowly turned her head, her face flush with satisfaction, "Amazing."

Joanne nodded, still trying to catch her breath, which was lost along with loud moaning only a few short pleasant minutes before, "Oh yeah…"

Maureen soon sat up crawling to the edge of the king sized bed, not caring at all that she was butt naked. This weekend, anything went. Plus Joanne was really enjoying the view from her spot. The diva reached out grabbing the champagne and two glasses, and then returned to her spot next to Joanne, leaning against the headboard.

"For you." Maureen smiled handing Joanne a full glass of liquid goodness, before pouring some for herself.

"Thank you." Joanne said sitting up and wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders.

Maureen set the bottle on the nightstand next to her, before settling comfortably into Joanne, resting against her side. "Shall we make a toast?"

"To us?" Joanne questioned raising her glass in the air.

A smile soon discovered Maureen's lips as she reached out and clinked their glasses together, "To us."

They shared a sweet passionate kiss, until Maureen suddenly pulled away. "Oh! I just remembered." She quickly set her glass down and jumped out of bed.

"What?" Joanne asked smiling at the excitement Maureen was shining with.

"I know how to get you to remember this trip." Maureen said as she walked over to the dresser in the room and began to try and move it.

Confusion quickly found Joanne as she watched Maureen, "Honey, what are you doing?"

"The last time we were here, we had such a great time, so we wanted to leave something behind, so I suggested carving our initials in the wall, but you said no because we'd get in trouble or something stupid like that, but me being me, talked you into it and so you said we could do it behind the dresser so the staff of the hotel wouldn't see it." Maureen quickly and eagerly explained, finally able to pull the dresser out from its spot.

Joanne watched as Maureen lowered to her knees, crawling behind the dresser.

"So come here and look." Maureen said, "I bet once you see MJ + JJ forever you'll remember…"

Joanne began to crawl out of bed. She would truly be shocked if she went over there and found her initials carved into the wall. However before she could take a look Maureen popped up, an expression of worry on her face.

Joanne stopped dead in her tracks, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Maureen said, "I was wrong it's not there, this must not be our old room."

"Well did something spook you out?" Joanne asked, "You're acting all weird…"

"Uh, nope nothings wrong." Maureen said trying to relax a little as she hurriedly moved the dresser back to its original place. Once she was done she sauntered over to Joanne, pulling her close, "Why don't we drink up the rest of that champagne and go at it again?"

"Uh yeah, as long as you're okay?" Joanne asked,

"I'm fine." Maureen smiled, pressing their lips together. She deepened the kiss right away steering the lawyer to the bed, until they both toppled over onto it and soon the only thing on either of their minds were each other.

After a couple rounds of sexy time, the two took a short break. Joanne lay in bed holding Maureen close while the diva fell asleep. Joanne smiled down at her love, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, before leaning against the pillow, her eyes falling on the dresser.

She studied the dresser for a minute, her mind running back to how spooked Maureen looked after she crawled behind there. So out of curiosity she detangled herself from Maureen and quietly made her way to the other side of the room, and very carefully moved the dresser. She then lowered to her hands and knees and crawled behind coming to a stop at two initials carved in the wall. Maureen actually wasn't making that up.

Joanne smiled at the sight of the 'MJ' then her eyes scanned down reaching the '+' sign, finally coming to the next set of initials, 'MC' and stopping on "4ever"

"Aw how sweet." Joanne sweetly smirked, sitting up, until it finally hit her, "Wait, what!?" She took another look, coming to the conclusion that the set of letters under MJ was in fact _MC_.

She stopped herself from screaming out, deciding to think rationally about this. Okay, so there were probably tons of other guests in this room, who maybe had the same idea to carve into the wall, and maybe they just happened to have the same initials as Maureen. But then again how did Maureen even know where to look? She moved the dresser back and then put her clothes back on, before taking a seat in one of the chairs, her mind racing a mile a minute.

Ten minutes later Maureen slowly began to wake from her small cat nap, surprised not to see Joanne with her in bed. "Pookie?" She called out her eyes scanning the room, until finally they found her sitting in the corner of the room biting her nails, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Joanne's head slowly turned towards Maureen, her eyes drowning with disappointment. She stood up and walked towards the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, "MJ+MC forever." She quietly said, her eyes boring into Maureen's, "Maureen did you come here with Mark!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pookie…I-"

"Maureen…just tell me the truth." Joanne said the hurt evident in her voice. "This romantic getaway you've been explaining to me, is it something you shared with Mark?"

Maureen slouched. The moment she found the initials of '_MC_' carved into the wall memories flooded her mind. Joanne and her _didn't_ ever come here together, it was her and Mark.

"It's true…" Maureen mumbled her voice soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry Joanne. I really did think it was you and me. I only remembered it was Mark when I seen the carving on the wall and I didn't want to say anything because I want this weekend to be perfect with no fighting."

"So you thought we'd have sex in the same bed you and Mark did it in?" Joanne bitterly asked.

"Oh come on Joanne, it was four years ago, they probably put a new bed in here." Maureen said starting to climb off the bed and walk closer to Joanne, "Please don't be mad."

"But how could you not know?" Joanne asked shaking her head, "There is a huge difference between Mark and me. I'm a girl and he's a boy."

"Because all I think about is you." Maureen smirked, reaching out to gently trace her fingers down the side of the lawyer's face and under her chin, "Maybe like you said it was wishful thinking that you and I went on this trip. I want to spend all my time with you."

Joanne smiled for a moment, until it dropped, her eyes burning into Maureen's, "But it said forever, Maureen and Mark _forever_."

"Pookie, it's just a word." Maureen said. "I will love Mark forever, but not how I love you. My love for him is like friendship love, my love for you is like love, love. I'm _in_ love with you. Besides Mark and I broke up like two weeks after our vacation."

"So is that what's going to happen to us after this trip?" Joanne asked,

"Joanne come on, don't be so negative. I had an entirely different idea for you and me." Maureen said.

"From the way you were describing everything, it sounded like you wanted to keep everything the same, like _the last time_." Joanne pointed out.

"Well we can change it up. There's so much romantic stuff we can do up here." Maureen said, almost sounding desperate. "We can make new memories together. We can do stuff Mark and I never did."

Joanne shook her head, the sound of Mark's name turning her completely off. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Joanne please stay." Maureen begged, following Joanne over to the door, but before she could reach the lawyer, she walked out of the room shutting the door in Maureen's face and it wasn't like Maureen could go after her, she was still naked from their pervious activity.

Joanne walked around the lodge for almost an hour, exploring the surrounding area and clearing her head. Part of her was still upset with Maureen and the other part wanted to forgive her, since the diva was trying her hardest to please Joanne. After fighting with her mind she finally made the decision to go back up to their room to maybe try and talk things over again.

"Ms. Jefferson?"

Joanne's head snapped up, her eyes moving from the nicely tiled floor to a guy behind the front desk of the lodge.

"Yes?" Joanne answered looking confused.

The guy cleared his throat, his hands folded behind his back, "Your partner came down and told me to tell you, you have switched rooms."

"We did?" Joanne questioned with an upturned brow.

The guy gave her a head nod, "Yes it seems as though the maids haven't cleaned the bathroom, so we have upgraded you to a suite on the Lakeview side of the hotel. Your new number is 406."

"Thank you." Joanne said, before turning to head for the elevator, not interested in hearing what else the man had to say.

She made her way down the hall finally coming to a stop at the new room, knocking and waiting until Maureen opened the door, the sight of her taking her breath away.

"Oh thank God." Maureen sighed, letting out a dramatic breath. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come back."

Joanne eyed the drama queen up and down. She was wearing a black halter dress that went to mid-thigh, hugging all the right spots. "Wow you look beautiful."

Maureen smiled, moving aside to let Joanne in, "I know right?" She giggled, "So I take it you cooled off a little."

Joanne only nodded and emerged into the room, which was way bigger than the room they were in only an hour before. "Maureen how were you able to get a room like this?"

"They gave us a free upgrade." Maureen smirked, "I complained about our "dirty bathroom" and well…you know how dramatic I can get." Maureen explained, while she interlaced her fingers with Joanne's and began leading her over to some French doors, "Come take a look at the view."

Joanne stepped through the doors and onto the balcony now understanding when the guy said this was the Lakeview side of the hotel. The lake looked like it went on for miles.

"I understand if you're still upset and I know I screwed up big time, but we're in a new room with a new bed, so we can make new memories." Maureen said taking a step back into the room, which the staff of the hotel happily decorated with rose petals and candles once again for the lovers.

"Well we did already pay to stay here." Joanne reasoned her attention still glued to the view in front of her, not watching at all as Maureen lowered to one knee.

"And I was going to save this for our last day here, but it looks like this would be the best time to bring it up." Maureen said reaching down her cleavage to pull a small box out, "You won't have to be scared of us breaking up after this, because like I said I had planned some entirely different for the two of us, and it can start as a new memory right now…"

"What's that?" Joanne smiled twisting around her heart melting at the sight of Maureen holding a ring out for her. "Maureen?"

"Joanne," Maureen began her voice catching in her throat. She took a moment to swallow before carrying on, "I had this big speech planned out for you, but I'm so nervous right now that I'm going to get right to the point. So, will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stand still for Joanne. She had been so pissed at Maureen for a good hour, now she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world, all negative thoughts she had about Maureen blown away in a heartbeat. She slowly approached Maureen, the small breeze from outside following her in, whirling around the two of them, sending rose petals dancing in the air. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yes." Joanne whispered, lowering to her knees so she could be eyelevel with Maureen.

Maureen let out a shaky breath, and with unsteady hands slid the ring on Joanne's ring finger. "I'm so sorry abou-"

Joanne stopped her mid-sentence, crushing their lips together with a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." She breathed, her arms wrapping around Maureen's neck, "You don't know how happy I am and how long I've been waiting for this day."

"For four years?" Maureen joked causing Joanne to lightly laugh.

"Let's say we break in our new room and start making our own memories." Joanne suggested.

"I'd love too." Maureen grinned connecting their lips once again sensing and hoping that Joanne had forgiving her. She did however still have two whole days to make it up to Joanne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry if Maureen seemed OOC. I really like bringing her soft side out. ;) **

**still more to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Joanne asked, her hand gently gliding along Maureen's smooth skin. "We've only ate breakfast, and that was almost eight hours ago."

Maureen stretched her green sparkling eyes peering into Joanne's soft brown ones, "I know I'm starving."

"Well…it's our first night here. Why don't we order room service and stay in the room tonight? We still have two whole days to explore this place." Joanne suggested.

Maureen smiled, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Joanne's lips, "Sounds perfect."

"I'm just going to go clean myself up and then we can take a look at the menu." Joanne said, detangling from Maureen, rolling off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Maureen watched Joanne walk away, before laying flat on her back letting out a happy sigh, a huge grin plastered on her face. Despite the fight they had only a few hours before, this weekend was going to be perfect.

Ten minutes later Joanne walked back out sporting a nice white bathrobe, causing Maureen to slightly frown.

"No nakedness?" Maureen pouted.

"I'm naked underneath." Joanne smirked, "I promise when the food arrives I'll disrobe."

Maureen's smiled popped right back up on her face, "Sounds fair."

Joanne winked grabbing the menu from the near by table, before plopping on the edge of the bed, "So what do you want to eat?"

Maureen crawled to the end of the bed kneeling behind Joanne, wrapping her arms around the lawyer's shoulders, "Do they have spaghetti?"

Joanne scanned through the items nodding in response, "Yes they do, with garlic bread."

"And how about wine?" Maureen suggested, placing a light kiss on Joanne's cheek "And for dessert chocolate cheese cake."

"Mmm," Joanne lowly moaned, her mouth watering, "Sounds like the perfect dinner."

"Mmm hmm." Maureen smiled kissing down the lawyer's jaw, her hand sneaking into Joanne's robe.

Joanne leaned back her lips finding Maureen's, the both of them now lost in a passionate kiss. They held the kiss for as long as they could until as if on cue both of their stomachs grumbled.

"I think we need some energy and then we can pick up where we left off." Joanne smiled.

Maureen nodded climbing off the bed, "Okay you call down and order. I'm going to take this time to freshen up." She said, letting her fingers softly run under Joanne's chin while walking towards the bathroom.

By the time Maureen was done in the bathroom (sporting a white robe), the food order had been put in and now Joanne was relaxing in front of the TV watching Judge Judy.

"Aw, Joanne are you seriously going to watch TV on our vacation?" Maureen pouted coming to sit next to the lawyer. "Especially boring ass shows like this."

"This is not boring, it's entertainment." Joanne defended.

"It reminds me of your job and we're supposed to be on vacation from your job." Maureen said wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck. "Let's entertain each other or I'll settle for watching a movie, anything but court shows."

Joanne flicked the TV off her attention going directly to Maureen, "I like the sound of entertaining each other." She wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist pulling her on her lap, "Come here fiancée."

Maureen gasped, a grin dancing on her lips, "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." Joanne smiled and soon both of them were engaged in a steamy lip lock, the only thing pulling them apart was the knock on the door. "Food is here."

They took their time eating dinner; feeding each other, eating off of each other, and sharing the occasional make out session, until finally everything from their plates were gone.

"I'm so full." Maureen sighed rubbing her stomach.

Joanne leaned over kissing the toned stomach, "I hope you still have room for me."

Maureen giggled, "Naughty girl. I'll always have room for you, Pookie."

"We only just arrived today I feel like we did a lot." Joanne said.

"Let's see…" Maureen pondered out loud, "Arrived, had sex, had more sex, fought, got engaged, had even more sex, ate, and now we are going to have _even_ more sex." She smiled at Joanne, "Yup it's been quite an eventful day."

"I know the perfect way to end it." Joanne said standing up, pulling Maureen with her, wrapping her in a warm embrace, "We order more wine and take a bubble bath. Have you seen the size of our tub?"

"Oh yeah." Maureen nodded her eyes bright with thrill, "I _love_ the sound of your idea."

Twenty minutes later the two were situated in the bathtub, Maureen flush against Joanne's front, each with a full glass of wine.

"So relaxing." Maureen sighed, leaning her head against Joanne's shoulder.

Joanne nodded, her one arm wrapping around Maureen's waist, her fingers rubbing her stomach, while she placed kisses along the side of Maureen's face.

Maureen closed her eyes savoring the feeling. After letting Joanne pamper her for a little bit she sat up, drinking the rest of her wine before turning to face Joanne.

"Okay turn around." Maureen ordered.

Joanne scrunched up her face, "What?"

"Just do it." Maureen said a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Okay." Joanne said setting her glass down while she twisted around so her back was to Maureen, the hot water lightly splashing around.

Once Joanne was seated, Maureen reached out and began to massage Joanne's back, her thumbs and fingers pressing into the mocha skin.

"Mmm, Maureen." Joanne moaned, arching her back, "That feels fantastic."

"Happy to help." Maureen smiled placing a kiss on Joanne's shoulder, before carrying on with her massage.

Almost an hour and a half later the two drained the bathtub, pulling their warm, white, comfy robes back on. However it wasn't long before they began kissing again, their tongues battling, their hands roaming. Soon they were stumbling towards the bed, their robes sliding off their bodies and pooling on the ground, and once again they both achieved their goal at making each other reach their pleasurable peak…more than a few times might I add.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just want to say that this story won't really have any conflict to it. The MoJo fight in chapter 2 was probably the only drama you will see in this story. This story will be mainly MoJo enjoying a romantic weekend together, so look forward to lots and lots of fluff. It's not going to be a long story. I just felt like MoJo needed a cute romantic type story like this...so I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**and as always, thank you for R&Ring ;D **

**I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day Joanne woke up, before Maureen of course. She smiled down at her love who was snuggled on her chest. She took that time to watch Maureen sleep, running her fingers through the diva' soft brown tresses. After a few moments of indulging in the peacefulness of Maureen, the lawyer rolled out of bed and quietly made it to the bathroom, deciding she would get a shower in so they could actually go out and explore this place today.

After Joanne's nice hot shower, she left the bathroom, her eyes soon gazing on Maureen who was lying on her stomach, the sheets coming to a stop just above her ass, leaving her bare back in full view.

Joanne smiled at the sight, deciding right now would be the perfect time to wake Maureen so they could start their day, and she knew just the right way to wake her.

Slowly Joanne climbed on the bed and was soon hovered over Maureen's legs. She then leaned down and very slowly began to plant light, tender kisses up her back, starting at her lower back. She took her time as she made her way up her back, alternating between using her tongue, teeth, and lips.

It wasn't long before Maureen began to wake, a smile finding her lips quick as Joanne sent jolts of please up her spine. "Good morning." Maureen moaned lifting her head to show off her gorgeous smile.

"Morning." Joanne said, returning that smile, before going back to the task at hand.

A few minutes later Joanne finally made it to Maureen's shoulder, her tongue following an invisible trail up to Maureen's ear, "I thought maybe we could eat breakfast in the lodge restaurant and then go for a hike?" She whispered, before nipping Maureen's ear, her body blanketing Maureen's.

"Sounds wonderful." Maureen smirked, "Did you already shower?"

"Yeah." Joanne replied,

Maureen pouted, turning her head so Joanne could see, "We could have done that together."

"I know." Joanne said kissing Maureen's cheek, "But then we'd probably be in there all morning and I kind of want to get out of the room."

"Well…okay." Maureen said rolling over so she was on her back, Joanne still lying on top of her, "But we _have_ to come back for an afternoon nap."

Joanne smiled, knowing very well that by nap, Maureen meant sex and she wouldn't reject Maureen of any either. "Okay, deal." She sat up climbing off of Maureen, "Now go shower I want to get our day started."

"Yes ma'am." Maureen said hopping out of bed making her way to the bathroom, giggling when Joanne gave her a playful, encouraging smack on the bottom.

By the time Maureen and Joanne were both ready it was ten thirty. They both walked hand in hand and headed down the stairs and to the restaurant, where not very many people were. They grabbed a seat in the corner, sitting nice and close, and finally put their orders in.

After breakfast, the two left the lodge heading for the water.

"Okay, so the guy said there was a trail around here." Joanne said looking around.

"Is that it?" Maureen asked, pointing to a dirt path.

Joanne read the sign, her head nodding up and down, "Yup. Let's go."

Again the two interlaced hands, and together they made their way down the path and into the woods.

After some long walking Maureen grew bored of the scenery. The sight of tree after tree boring her. It wasn't long until an idea found her, causing her to pull Joanne off the path and behind a tree.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked surprised, her eyes going wide when the drama queen pushed her hard against the tree.

"Kiss me." Maureen demanded, not letting Joanne answer before crashing their lips together.

Joanne complied, her tongue sliding into the kiss, her arms sneaking around Maureen's waist pulling her closer.

Joanne was the first to pull away when she felt Maureen start to undo her pants. "Maureen, not out here." She mumbled.

"Come on Pookie, live a little, there are no other people out here." Maureen said a seductive grin on her face. "I'll do you out here, and then we can go back to the room where you will do me."

Joanne sighed, ready to protest, but before she could Maureen lowered to her knees, yanked her pants down and began to do her business.

After Maureen performed her activity, giving Joanne a few minutes to calm down, the two explored more of the area, until finally going back to their room a few hours later.

Maureen was behind Joanne as they entered their room, watching as the lawyer furiously scratched her lower back.

"Something wrong Pookie?" Maureen questioned,

"Yeah…" Joanne said, itching some more. "I think something bit me while you were…you know doing the nasty to me."

"Not nasty, tasty." Maureen grinned, licking her lips, feeling a little guilty as Joanne kept itching. "Turn around let's see."

Maureen lifted Joanne's shirt examining the area, running her fingers gently over a small red bump. "Yup, something bit you."

"I wonder what?" Joanne pondered out loud. "Could you put some cream on it?"

"Sure." Maureen smiled.

Joanne dug through her bag, before handing Maureen a small tube of cream. She then lay on the bed, and let Maureen gently touch it up.

"Feel better?" Maureen whispered, kissing Joanne's cheek.

"A little." Joanne smirked, "The itching is going away already, must have been a small bug."

"Mmm," Maureen nodded, her hand gliding up Joanne's shirt, tracing circles on her back. "Well you want to make out for a little while, get your mind off of it?"

"Make out?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrow, "I'm going to do more than that with you."

Maureen's lips automatically produced a huge grin, instantly pulling Joanne closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Joanne said, before connecting their lips together, and low and behold the itchiness of Joanne's bug bite went away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LOL! So I just realized how pointless this story is. All it is, is MoJo on vacation. Oh well, the more MoJo fluff the better. There will probably be only two more chapters left. **

**Thanks for R&Ring. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maureen was surprisingly the first one to wake the next day, her eyes instantly finding Joanne who was sleeping closely next to her.

Maureen smiled at the sight. She rarely ever had the chance to watch the lawyer sleep. She was always up before Maureen and ready for the day, so when Maureen finally had the opportunity she wouldn't waste it.

She snuggled under the covers, finding it a bit chilly in the room today. After getting comfortable she watched Joanne sleep, loving how she looked so relaxed, she even had a small smirk on her face.

"_Must be dreaming of me."_

Maureen grinned at the thought, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, making her lean over and kiss Joanne on the nose.

After that kiss Joanne began to stir, her eyes slowly opening.

"Oh sorry Pookie, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

Joanne yawned and stretched, "It's okay babe, I'm up." After her big stretch she turned to face Maureen, both of them laying on their sides facing each other, Joanne catching Maureen's bright smile, "What you smiling about?"

"I don't know. I just want to snuggle you!" Maureen said, wrapping her arms around Joanne pulling her close.

"This was a nice wake up call." Joanne smiled, huddling into Maureen's arms, wrapping her own around the diva. "What time is it?"

"Nine." Maureen replied, "What do you want to do today?"

Joanne shrugged, her eyes slipping closed again, too comfortable to think. She nuzzled her nose in Maureen's chest before replying, "Want to just stay in bed for another hour and then go out?"

"Yeah." Maureen answered with out hesitation, holding Joanne tighter against her body.

An hour and a half later the two finally rolled out of bed, both wearing matching smiles.

"Want to shower?" Joanne asked with a knowing smile.

"Together?" Maureen hoped.

"Yes please." Joanne said, grabbing Maureen's hand, pulling her in the bathroom.

After spending most of the morning, making out, making love and eating breakfast the two finally headed downstairs and towards the lake. Joanne carrying a picnic basket in her hand.

"We're going on a picnic?" Maureen brightly asked, almost skipping along side Joanne.

"That's what I plan on doing." Joanne said. "But it's not going to be in a field."

"Where?" Maureen curiously asked,

"On a boat." Joanne answered, the two coming to a stop in front of a shop by the lake, where there was a dock with boats floating around. "I talked to the lodge manager and he said we could rent a boat and take it out for the day."

"Oh cool!" Maureen said, picking up her pace.

After renting a boat the two climbed aboard a small motorboat and zoomed off, Joanne controlling the motor.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive one of these things." Maureen said, sitting at the front watching everything quickly pass her by.

"My dad taught me when I was younger." Joanne answered.

"You did a lot growing up as a child." Maureen commented.

Joanne simply smiled, finally coming to a stop in a secluded area of the lake.

"Okay let's eat." She said, shutting the motor off, and carefully walking to the basket full of food.

"What did you bring? I don't even remember packing a basket." Maureen said, curiously watching as Joanne pulled some sandwiches out.

"I asked the front desk if they could make us something." Joanne said. "I went while you were taking your time getting ready."

Maureen sheepishly smiled, "I gotta look good for you baby."

"You always look good to me." Joanne smirked, quickly pecking Maureen on the lips, "Okay let's eat."

After they were done eating, the two sprawled out along the small boat, on a blanket Joanne was smart enough to bring. They both laid side by side, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by, relaxing in a comfortable silence.

Ten minutes later Maureen carefully shifted over, the boat gently rocking, until she was half on Joanne. Joanne turned her head, brown eyes meeting green, the both of them sharing an affectionate gaze before entering a tender kiss.

"I love you." Joanne whispered, pulling away slightly, running her fingers through Maureen's hair.

"I love you too." Maureen replied, crashing their lips together again.

It wasn't long until things began to heat up, their hands roaming along with their mouths. Their fun was probably going to progress to until Joanne flipped their bodies over causing the boat to splash around.

"Joanne!" Maureen yelped, grapping onto the lawyer, holding onto her for dear life, afraid they were going to tip the boat.

"What?" Joanne giggled, "Are you scared we're going to fall in the water?"

Maureen nodded, her fingernails digging into the lawyer's arms.

"Maureen, this boat isn't going to tip." Joanne assured. "Besides it's _just_ water."

"Try telling that to the Wicked Witch. She melted Joanne." Maureen said, trying to be serious.

"Drama Queen." Joanne playfully stated, kissing Maureen on the lips. "So you want to do it out here or go back to the room?"

Maureen thought about it for a moment, her eyes glazing over with thought, "Hm...I don't think I ever did it in a boat before." It wasn't long until she came to a decision, her hand sliding up the back of Joanne's neck pulling her down for a heated kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Joanne smiled, her hand resting on Maureen's hip.

"You know what they say..." Maureen began with a sparkle in her eyes, "When the boat's a rocking don't come a knocking..."

With that said and done the two began to get down and dirty for probably the thousandth time since they've been on their vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Next chapter is the last. **

**Thanks to everyone who said this isn't a pointless story. ;) happy you're enjoying the MoJo fluff! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night, Maureen and Joanne spent their time in their hotel room. They ordered room service again and chilled out snuggled in bed, relaxing after an eventful day of exploring and sight seeing everything around the lodge.

"This was a great vacation." Joanne said, setting her empty plate on the nightstand. "I'm happy we did this together."

"Me too." Maureen agreed, leaning over to kiss Joanne on the cheek, "I'm sorry we had that fight at the start."

"It's okay." Joanne whispered, "You totally made up for it fiancée." She grinned holding her left hand in the air, showing off her ring.

Maureen smiled, kissing Joanne one more time, before pulling back to finish the rest of her dinner. During that time Joanne fell into thought, her face turning blank.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked a bit worriedly.

"I just…" Joanne began, but shook her head clear. "Never mind."

"Well you have to tell me now." Maureen smirked, setting her now empty plate aside.

Joanne sighed, turning to face Maureen a bit of hurt in her eyes, not a lot but Maureen could read those eyes like the back of her hand. "Well you and Mark came up here before. I was just wondering if you did all the stuff we did together with him?"

"Of course not." Maureen said sitting up a bit straighter. "We never went on a hike, because Mark attracts bugs like peanut butter goes will jelly. Never went on a picnic in a boat because that was your idea. I never proposed to him." Maureen smiled, watching Joanne's face begin to light up. Her eyes wandered around the room, until they fell on the double doors leading to their balcony. "And we never watched the sunset." She grinned as she jumped out of bed, pulling Joanne with her, the two clad in white fluffy bathrobes.

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she took in the view, it was like a postcard.

"Feel better?" Maureen whispered, wrapping her arms around Joanne from behind.

Joanne nodded her eyes dazing at the pretty pink sky in front of her. "This is so perfect Maureen."

"You're perfect." Maureen countered, pulling Joanne closer, her lips traveling up the lawyer's neck.

The two soon moved to a chair. Joanne sat down first, pulling Maureen into her arms, the two facing towards the sunset, cuddling close to hide from the cool breeze that was gently blowing pass them. They both sat in a peaceful silence, watching as the sun slowly set, ending the day and their weekend perfectly.

"So we haven't done it on the balcony yet." Maureen smirked, turning to face Joanne,

Joanne giggled, her fingers untying the rope around Maureen's waist. "I guess we should add this to our list of sex places before we leave huh?"

"Yes ma'am." Maureen grinned, turning around to straddle Joanne's waist, sliding the robe off her shoulders. Maureen was quick at taking Joanne's off, and soon it was skin on skin action and the two made love in the moonlight.

The next day, Maureen loaded up her motorcycle while Joanne checked out. By the time Joanne was done so was Maureen. Joanne soon walked out to find a pouting Maureen waiting for her.

"I don't want to go." Maureen whined, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"Our vacation isn't done yet Honeybear." Joanne smirked, pulling Maureen close, "We still have the ride home, with my arms around your waist, plus our wedding and then our honeymoon, which is another vacation."

Maureen's face lit up, kissing Joanne chastely on the lips. "I can not wait for our honeymoon! Let's get married tomorrow so we can go!"

Joanne laughed returning the kiss. "I'm happy you're so eager to get married."

"To you yeah." Maureen smiled and then sighed, "Okay, let's go…" she said, climbing on her bike and starting it up.

Joanne soon climbed on, her arms instantly around Maureen's waist. "I actually like holding onto you like this." She admitted, although a little scared of riding on a motorcycle.

"See it can be romantic." Maureen smirked,

"I just can't believe Mark rode like this." Joanne lightly laughed,

"He whined the entire way." Maureen giggled, "Both ways might I mention. It was an annoying and long ride."

"Well I trust you to keep me safe." Joanne said, "So if you want to take the long way back, I wouldn't mind being this close to you for a while, it also can be a way to extend our vacation."

Maureen nodded, "Long way it is!"

The two put their helmets on, and soon Maureen drove off and the two were on their way home, ending their romantic getaway.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. **

**Anyways thank you for R&Ring! ;) **


End file.
